A toner for forming an image by using an electrophotography method is to have a high design freedom to satisfy requirements such as high quality, reliability, and productivity at the same time. The toner is also to have small-sized particles, a narrow particle size distribution, and a wide color gamut to obtain a high-quality image. In addition, there is a demand for a toner having a lower fixing temperature to reduce energy consumption and an emitted amount of carbon dioxide (CO2). Accordingly, recently, there has been an increasing demand for a polymerized toner being able to easily satisfy such requirements.